Fade to Black
by Chani
Summary: Politial turmoil has engulfed a small planet as the Republic slowy spirals downward. Now a newly partnered master and padawan, a knight, and a royal young man must save this planet from civil war.
1. Default Chapter

****

DISCLAIMER: As usual, this is a FANFIC. so, that means we are not making any money yadda yadda yadda. Characters belong to the "Great Ewok Inventor" to quote Anthony Daniels. Please don't steal our original characters, or we will ..* what? (Chani looks at DM) what are you talking about?* yea ok she says something about hunting you down like the scum you are. Anywho, read it, review it. please don't hurt us.

Fade to Black

BY: DuneManic and Chani

DRAMATIS PERSONAE

****

Elliot: 28 year old just knighted. Strong Jedi but careful. Not confident enough in himself to take an apprentice. Tall, dark haired. Often mournful expression. One pale blue eye and one dark blue eye that gives strangers the idea of a manic*. Wears darker colored robes and his lightsabre is ornate and carved in the traditions of his homeplanet's jewelry. Was taken from his parents by force at a relatively old age. Is a prime example to the council that older apprentices can be taught.

****

Duncan: Elliot's best friend; rowdy young human.28yrs. Complete opposite of Elliot. Light haired, on the shorter side and deep brown eyes. He is liked by most everyone and good in a fight. Is a closet romantic who constantly worries about his friend. No force talent but his mechanic and "traders" skills are renowned. Spends he free time hauling spice for anyone but the Hutts.

****

Lumar Tora-55, the world senator for Bardonoi, an arrogant person who led his world to civil war. Now he's paying for it. A short graying man gone to fat. He is fond of long tailed jackets and a pair of hand held glasses. Sports a white beard and mustache. Father of Les. 

****

Les "Tavish" Tora-18, Lumar Tora's son, he is good-humored and wants to help his people. His nickname comes from his mother and he often goes by it because his father doesn't want him to. A medium height, well built human. His hair is a bronze color and in a short spike. Green eyes. Seems to be the fantasy for teenage girls on his planet.

****

Conrad Saroyan-38, the protector of the royal family, trained in every type of combat, he will give up anything for Les but is not to fond of Lumar right about now. A tall imposing man, with the courage of a lion and the heart of a kitten. Long blonde hair and rare purple eyes.

****

Blaine Russo: age 17, one of the best fighter pilots of Shadow Sq. but often a hotshot. He looks to Duke Garen for guidance and as a mentor, although he won't admit it. Going through life as an orphan it takes time for him to get close to anyone, and he carries emotional baggage. Short of height, long black hair kept in a pony tail.

****

Duke Garen: age 35, lead fighter pilot of Shadow Sq. Very serious and cautious when fighting, he's good-humored and easy going. He often takes pilots under his wing. Tries to get past Blaine's emotional scars. A short man(as most fighter pilots) his face is craggy, and his arms and chest are scarred from a punch out accident.

****

Bectra Doon-25, a natural healer of her people often puts her at odds with the other healers, she is caring and understanding but very cautious and has only ever trusted her younger brother. Has short strawberry blonde hair. And is slender of build.

****

Aidon Doon-20, is looked upon by the people as a great friend and story teller, despite his upbringing of a lower class he is secretly best friends with Tavish. Resembles Tavish in ways, except his hair and eyes are brown.

****

Bastien Jade: a medium height man with a dark past. Resides at the Jedi temple on Curuscant under the watchful eye of Yoda. About the age of 30, he has blonde hair and strikingly green eyes. Found beaten and bruised in a healing trance by two young Jedi on a minor mission, he is a redeemed Sith. It is said he was brought back under dubious circumstances by Yoda himself, and lightning stuck the temple when Yoda broke the darkside's grip on Bastien . He now works to cleanse himself and he wants to help the Jedi.

****

Arika Jade: sister of Bastien. Bastien believes her dead and has secretly vowed revenge upon her so called killer. She lives however and is in the grips of the darkside.

Petra-18, a healer in training she has her sights set on Les Tora, impatient and adventurous yet understanding she longs for something more, dark brown hair, light blue eyes, she's slender and attractive.

****

Stephanie Jints-26, newly knighted she is adventurous and outgoing, very in-tuned to the living force, nickname Spike, red hair, green eyes and a keen appetite to learn. Though she is strong in the force she is also vulnerable to the darkside.

****

Tark-young ,13,(apprentice) and impatient, he sometimes gets too cocky for his own good., but he has a good heart and cares about the people he loves. An adventurous guy who idolizes his master. He is newly chosen by his master so he is eager to please. average height, brown hair, green eyes, and well built. He is also quite handsome according to the girls at the temple.

****

Rib Saln - 46 Jedi Master, a careful person, he works hard for the order, not quite a rebel but at times takes things into his own hands. He feels protective for all he loves and is in-tuned to the living force, well-built, black/gray hair. Unlike other masters he keeps his hair short and his face shaven. Is eager to train his first apprentice, but also understandably nervous.

CAMEOS: Obi-Wan and Anakin. Yoda, Mace Windu, and anyone else we feel like sticking in there.

****

CHAPTER ONE

Tark ran down a hall way in the Jedi temple on Curuscant. He was late, really late. 'Stupid Stupid, just got yourself a master and you already late. Jeez!' Coming around a corner at full tilt he sensed a presence but too late. He rammed head first into a tall blonde man who was coming in the opposite direction. They both tumbled to the floor. Tark prayed to every god in the galaxy that he hadn't just knocked over a master, looking him up he was relieved to see a braid hanging from behind the man's right ear. 

" I apologize, I wasn't concentrating, please forgive me." he said as he got up and helped the other to his feet..

The taller apprentice smiled and offered his hand. "Its all right, nothing is broken."

Tark took his hand and smiled as he shook it. Looking at the apprentice he was amazed at the power he possessed. Raw and more than any other apprentice he'd met. 

"I'm Tark, apprentice of Master Saln."

The other nodded and replied, "I'm Anakin, apprentice to Maser Kenobi. Pleased to meet you. I'm afraid you will have to excuse me I have a sparring lesson, I'll see ya around. " Smiling once more he walked down the hall towards one of the many sparring rooms in the temple. 

Tark was taken aback as the man walked away. Probably at least 6 years his senior, Tark had heard many things about Anakin Skywalker. Including the fact that according to the late master Jinn he was the chosen one, destined to bring balance to the Force, whatever that meant. Remembering that he was in a hurry Tark began to walk fast, remembering to open himself to the Force so that he didn't slam into anyone around a corner, to his master's quarters.

Jedi Master Rib Saln checked his chrono once more. 'Patience Rib, he's just a boy he's allowed to be late once..' Sitting down on his sofa he regarded Master Windu, the statuesque man was regarding him with a raised eyebrow and Rib could feel his silent laughter at his impatience. He looked at Mace, "Shut up! He's late I'm not allowed to be angry?'

Mace Windu burst out laughing and was still laughing when Tark came flying through the door and came to an abrupt halt in front of his master. "I'm sorry master I did not realize the time, I am late and that is inexcusable please forgive me." he looked like he was about to get the worst beating of his life and Rib thought that was extremely funny. Goaded on by Mace's Force laughter Rib sat down and laughed till tears were streaming down his face. Tark did not find any of it funny and just stood there feeling like a fool. 'Why are they laughing at me?' he thought hard to himself.

"Um I don't understand what is funny.." he stared at his feet for a moment while the laughter died.

"I'm sorry my padawan, we are not laughing at you we are laughing at my own faults. I was impatient because of your lateness and master Windu rightfully thinks this is funny. Its nothing to be mad about and yet I am. It is I who should be asking for your forgiveness. I am sorry."

"As am I," said Mace as he got up." My laughter was immature and not appropriate. Especially concerning the nature of this meeting."

' Ok here it is, this is where they tell me that I'm not fit to be an apprentice and send me home to wherever it is that I came from.'

" I sense insecurities my padawan, please feel free to voice them."

Mace sighed, "Not right now gentleman I would like to send you out before your ship-out window is closed. I'm sending you two to Bardonoi. There is a mission of importance there that could require some assistance. The mission should not be that difficult, there is already a Jedi there. Its a good mission for Tark to get his feet wet and something simple in which you can work on the training bond," Mace smiled, spoke a word with Rib and left.

' Probably to go talk about deep concerns and more important missions with master Yoda.' Thought Tark

He couldn't believe it, I mission an actual mission. He didn't think he'd be going out on a mission that fast. He didn't even care that it came from Master Windu and it wasn't going to be that exciting. 

They packed in silence and all the while Tark's excitement grew. This made Rib uneasy because he had a feeling the mission wasn't going to very interesting. He felt bad that the boy was going to be disappointed but there was nothing he could do about that, it was a natural part of growing up. When they were both packed and ready to go Rib instructed the droid to save all messages sent to him and forward him to his next location. Meanwhile Tark took the bags into the hall, there were only two, and paced. Presently he heard arguing coming toward him. Seeing no where to go he walked to the nearest window and tried to ignore the raised voices by counting the many ships crisscrossing in lanes above the temple. Never the less he still heard the voices.

"I don't want to talk about this Ani, this is neither the place nor the time. Its not important focus on other things or your training will not progress."

"Oh, I'm sorry its neither the time nor the place, well when do you want to talk about it? I want to know what is going on. Id rather find out from you, your my friend as well as my teacher. I need to able to trust you and I don't want to have to ask Padme. Please.."

The voices abruptly stopped when they came around the corner and Tark once again saw Anakin and this time he was accompanied by his master Obi-Wan Kenobi. As they passed him eyeing the bags neatly stacked near the door to his masters quarters Obi-Wan muttered something to his apprentice that Tark could barely make out.

"The Queen and I are not nor have or do we plan to undermine your trust in us and ruin both of our friend ships. Now get a hold of your anger or you will be pulled in front of the council again. Don't let Yoda's premonitions be true, I remind myself every day of Qui-Gon's belief, but your anger must be held in check. We will work on that this afternoon in meditation. Now go and find something to do." The rest was muffled and unintelligible as they rounded the corner and Tark was dumbfounded. The temple's star pupil had big problems and the relationship between master and padawan was not going well. He could tell that. He desperately hoped that his own master/padawan relationship never had anything like that happen to it. He was still going over the conversation in his head when his master came out of his quarters, smiled and grabbing both bags lead him to the temple's own hanger.

Tark loved the hanger. It was full of gleaming skiffs and tough little ships. There were even a few fighters

used by Jedi-pilots who resided in the temple. Rib lead him up to a small ship that was a matte gray and

had a shadow of white on the side that resembled the Republic's seal. 'It must be a donation from the

Republic navy' thought Tark. He followed his master into the ship and into the sleeping quarters. 

" Its not the most impressive ship but she'll do." Said Rib out loud. " Ill give you first pick of the bunks," he gestured to the two bunks recessed into the wall. Tark nodded and set his bag on the top bunk. Rib

smiled and set his own bag on the bottom bunk and led the way out of the room. He gave Tark a tour of the ship, 'fresher, cargo, engine room, and finally the cockpit. 

"I hope you don't mind but I requested that we not have a pilot. I thought this would be an opportunity

for you and I to bond. And I can teach you how to pilot. I learned from my master and I love it. Its

very freeing." He sat down in the pilots chair and gestured to the co-pilot's. "Sit down, your first flight lesson begins now."

Tark sat down and smiled broadly. He liked his master. He wasn't a rule follower., he liked to have

fun. Tark had a feeling this was going to be a good partnership. Strapping in he grabbed the co-pilot's

controls and listened expectantly.


	2. Chapter 2

****

DISCLAIMER: uhhh...we aren't making any money of this.. obviously ( hey..psst, what's money? ) (shut up DM) so have pity and don't sue us. we all know it all belongs to good ol' George. well, except the ones that belong to us:)

Fade to Black

By: DuneManic and Chani

CHAPTER TWO

Elliot watched the skies, he had gotten word from control that Rib's ship was coming in. He hadn't seen his friend in months and recently he had found out that he had acquired an apprentice. Rib had been appointed master long ago, to which Elliot had not been surprised. What had surprised him was Rib's slowness in choosing a padawan learner. Elliot was glad Rib finally had an apprentice. However, it did make him feel old. ' Ahh well, your not old yet. You can start thinking about getting old when you hit 30 in two years.' Seeing the ship finally come in he moved to the landing pad a waited for his friend to disembark. As he stood there he sensed a familiar and welcomed presence come up behind him. 

"Duncan, well well well, up and about before galactic standard noon, I'm impressed." Elliot turned and smiled at his long time friend.

"Shut up, how am I supposed to sleep while you bang around the loft 'cleaning'?" Duncan ran his hand through his rumpled blonde hair.

"You don't want our new guests to sleep in a dirty loft do you?" The ramp of Rib's ship started to come down.

Duncan shrugged, 'I still say put them in another room, its bad enough rooming with one jedi I cant handle three. You people are weird."

Elliot laughed and walked to the ship, "Ill be sure to tell Rib you think that."

"Yea well long as he knows that there will be NO lightsabre practicing in my loft. I'm only letting you stay there out of the goodness of my heart."

Elliot stopped and turned, "What do you mean YOUR loft? I watched you sign the lease, you wouldn't be here if I hadn't hired you to take me here."

Rib exited the ship with a boy trailing him. Rib smiled and waved and walked the rest of the distance between him and Elliot. As he came nearer Duncan smiled and nodded to Elliot," Yea well I signed it its mine. So like I told you before, shut up."

As Rib approached he frowned a second but sensing the good humor of the exchange smiled and introduced himself to Duncan.

"Hello, I am Rib Saln, this is my apprentice Tark. " he turned and nodded to the padawan and then smiled at Elliot. "Good to see you my friend. It has been too long." Elliot smiled and grabbed Rib in a hug. He then tousled Tarks hair much to his dismay, and led them all off the landing pad.

Tark walked in silence. He liked the Duncan guy, he seemed to be a pretty nice guy. But Elliot was well, he just wasn't 'with it'. 'Treats me like a kid. I'll just have to show him I'm not a kid, I piloted the last half of the way here!' Rib turned and gave his apprentice a look. 'Oh Sith!' Tark had forgotten that the pair had bonded on the trip to Bardonoi. He lowered his eyes. 'I have a feeling I'm going to be getting a little lecture later.' 

When they got to the loft Elliot showed Rib and Tark to their room and left them to unpack. Tark bit his lip and then looked at Rib. "I'm sorry master."

Rib raised his eyebrows. "For what padawan?"

Tark looked confused, "For my impatience."

Rib sighed and placed his hand on Tarks shoulder. "Tark, everyone feels impatient at one point, especially around Elliot. I wouldn't worry too much. You don't have to apologize for everything."

Tark blushed. "Yes Master I'm…" he stopped at the look Rib gave him. The master laughed and put an arm around Tarks shoulders. "Don't worry Padawan, we'll have a lot of time to get used to one another."

" Now let's go see about this mission shall we." With that the pair walked out. 

____________________________________________________________________________________

"You always have to do this," Les Tora yelled. "It's my life I'm old enough to do what I want to."

The senator, Lumor Tora, turned angrily to his son. "If that means joining the forces then I will not let you."

"Oh really and how would that be? By throwing me in jail like all the other people on this planet who don't obey you."

Tora's eyes flashed and he walked up to his son and stopped about two inches from his face. "You listen to me boy. I am the senator of this planet, and you are my son. Your actions reflect on me. So if you do anything that I wouldn't approve of you will be duly punished."

Les met his father's eyes. "You mean something like mom did."

His fist came sharp and fast, and Les flinched but didn't move. Blood trickled down the side of his mouth as he looked back at his father. Only he, Tora, his mother(now dead), and Conrad Soryan, the protector of the royal family, knew what he was talking about. Ten years ago before his mother had died she had done something considered a moral sin on their planet. She'd had an affair with Conrad, and that was when she had given Les his nickname, which he went by now to everyone but his father. It was Tavish. He had known all along and he had been very happy that his mother was so happy. Tavish liked Conrad a whole lot better than his own father. The two had been together for almost two years by the time Tora had found out. Conrad had been punished and put through rehabilitation, and his mother, well it was painful to think about. Now Tavish had to live with his father's crap everyday.

Tavish suddenly did the gutsiest thing he could do. He spit in his father's face and stormed out of the room.

Tavish paced impatiently in the gardens outside the senatorial palace. Aidon,, his best friend for years now, was supposed to be here by now. Aidon was a few years older than him, but Tavish always acted like the older one, probably because Aidon was the town storyteller. He was a inch or two shorter than him, and didn't have the education that Tavish had, but he was quick and clever. Tavish was starting to get a little angry. He had to talk to his friend, Aidon's cleverness might be needed in executing a small idea he had. It concerned something that even Aidon would think was nuts. A few moments later Aidon finally walked up behind Tavish. 

"Boo!" he whispered.

"Jeez!" Tavish yelped and spun around. Aidon laughed, and Tavish shook his head. "Where have you been?"

Aidon rolled his eyes and leaned against the garden wall. "Sheesh sorry I had to help my sister with some of her herbs."

"Sorry I'm just a little angry right now. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

Aidon shrugged. "That's ok. Anyway you seem kind of stressed. What's the…"

Before he could finish the sentence they heard shouts coming from a ways down. Tavish looked to see his father and an advisor coming down the path. Grabbing Aidon by the collar he pulled him behind a tall sculptured tree. Without saying a word he put a hand to his lips. Aidon nodded. Then they listened as Tora and the advisor argued. 

"They must never know I am behind the problems in the senate."

"My lord, they are Jedi, they will figure it out eventually."

"Not if they're dead."

Tavish's eyes widened.

"Sir do you mean…kill them?"

"Yes I do."

The voices started to grow fainter and Tavish turned angrily. "I hate him!"

Aidon nodded. "Good then you won't mind if I second the motion."

"Aidon this is what I wanted to talk to you about. I want to go to Meldona."

Aidon stared at him. "You what!"

"My father won't talk of peace and I have to do something. The faction is threatening another war, and the faction is based in Meldona. Its a small city I should be able to contact someone. I must do something, my father is obviously not going to."

Aidon frowned. "Yeah I know. But Tav just how do you expect to get to Meldona?"

Tavish grinned. "The Jedi."

"I beg your pardon."

"The Jedi have to go there too. I'm going to sneak over there with them. They can't just walk there its on the other side of the planet. I can stow away on their ship. Its the fastest way to get there."

Aidon shook his head. "Tav, Jedi, they're going to know your on board."

"Then I'll explain my situation to them."

"Well now you have another problem. They're supposed to have an audience with your father tomorrow and leave in two days right?"

Tavish nodded. "Yeah."

"Well if your father wants to kill them you'll never get to Meldona, and neither will the jedi."

Tavish smiled. "Aidon I need your help."

"Oh boy."

"No hear me out. Tomorrow night I'll tell them what my father is planning. Then I'll meet up with you, here, at two. You have to be here. I tell you who their pilot is, where to find him, and when we leave for Meldona."

"And then?"

Tavish grinned. "Worry about that tomorrow. Now go before you get caught."

"All right," he clasped Tav's forearm. "Be safe."

Tav returned the gesture. "You too."


	3. Chapter 3

****

Disclaimer: As we have said before, we don't own anything except our characters. So please don't sue us, we don't have any money. 

CHAPTER THREE

Tark sighed. He knew he wasn't going to enjoy the next part of their mission. The peace talks which usually took hours were going to drive him nuts. They hadn't even met the senator yet, in fact they'd just arrived at the palace, and barely had time to put their things in their room. Rib must have sensed his anxiety and boredom because the next minute he turned around. 

"Tark if you would like to go to our room and study you may."

Tark looked up. Really? He asked using the new bond they had just formed. 

Rib nodded, and Tark smiled. Elliot, who was walking besides them gave one of his rare smiles and shook his head. Just then a young man came up to them.

"Excuse me but I heard you say something about going to study during the peace talks. My name is Les Tora, the senator's son, and I don't have to be present at the talks. Why don't I show you around the city."

Tark looked at Rib, who frowned but then nodded. "That might be a good idea. Tark stay out of trouble."

Tark grinned. "Yes Master."

"Come on then," Les said. 

Tark followed the young man down the hall, and sighed with relief. "I'm glad I didn't have to go to those talks. I don't think I could have stood them."

"I know, my father never agrees to anything anyway," Les said. 

They laughed, and on the way out of the palace found out they liked each other's personalities. As soon as they were out of the palace, Les' manner changed abruptly.

"Tark listen to me. You have to tell your master that his life is in great danger. All of your lives are. If he doesn't believe you tell him I told you."

Tark was a little taken aback. "Les what's the…"

"Don't call me Les, my name is Tavish. And my father plans to kill you and the other Jedi."

Tark raised his eyebrows. "Kill us. How's he going to do that?"

Tavish looked grim. "Don't underestimate who my father knows. You're supposed to leave for Meldona in two mornings, yes? Well I guarantee my father will try to kill you by then. It is best if you leave tonight, after the peace talks are over."

"Tavish I don't understand."

"Just tell your master that you should all meet me tonight at midnight by the south garden wall."

Tark shook his head. "All right but how are we even going to get out of here if we have no one to take us anywhere."

Tavish grinned. "That's why he's going to find your pilot."

Tark frowned, until he felt a hand on his shoulder. His hand flew down to his belt and he turned sharply. Another young man was standing behind him. He grinned at Tark.

"Tark this is Aidon, a good friend. Tell him where your pilot is and he'll get him."

"He's in some rented flat we have in the city."

"Can you be more specific?" Tavish asked.

"Well it's somewhere on the east side of the city, but I'd have to show you the way, and I doubt he's there."

"Give me his name, and I'll find him," Aidon said confidently.

"Duncan Larraso."

"You'll…"

Aidon cut Tavish off. "Yeah I'll get right on it. And I'll ask Petra to help."

Tavish grinned, and Tark could see a slight blush form on his face. "OK. Find your sister too, tell her to meet us at the outskirts of the ship hanger at one."

Aidon nodded and the two friends grabbed each other's forearms. Tark raised an eyebrow, and Aidon laughed. "It's what good friends do." Then without thought he repeated the gesture to Tark, who smiled and did the same. The he took off through the town. 

"Now I think we should get back to the palace."

Tark nodded and they headed back. 

Elliot hated to admit it but he wanted to strangle this guy. The man had no respect for anyone what so ever. Sure he had talked about a peace treaty, and it was an okay treaty if you were a Bantha. He talked about the faction as if they were animals, and basically that's how he wanted to treat them. Tora wanted all the people in the faction to live in a designated area under their own rule, but to do anything anywhere outside their "area's" perimeter, they had to come to Tora. Also they couldn't trade with anyone that Tora didn't. Which basically meant they were going to have a problem, since it looked as though everyone that Tora traded with hated the faction because it made some of their people rebel. 

"Senator, please. Try to put your self in the position of the faction. A treaty is a compromise by ALL parties involved. " Elliot tried to let his frustration exhaust itself, it wasn't working.

"What? That's preposterous. I am the rightful government here. This isn't a treaty, it's a punishment." The senator was incensed.

"Now please sir, be reasonable. You asked us here to help with a treaty…" Rib was cut off.

"Yes, I asked you here. You help ME, or not help at all."

Elliot suppressed a sigh, this wasn't getting them anywhere He settled in for the long haul. 'I hate diplomacy.'


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Yes, yes you know by now. This is fanfic, the only thing we own are our original characters. We aren't getting any money so please don't sue us. 

CHAPTER FOUR

Aidon frowned. This was a tougher task than he thought. He'd been to all the local pilot hangouts in the city, and all the hotels. Right now they only had three hours. He'd already talked to Bectra and that was settled. Now he and Petra were looking for this Duncan guy. 

"Pet!" he called.

A girl about three years younger than him with long brown hair and a medium height, slender body looked at him from across the street. He beckoned her over and she looked at him, asking the question what with her eyes. 

"We've checked everywhere, all the bars, all the mechanics, all the hotels. Where can this one guy be?"

Petra frowned for a second and then her head snapped up. She raised her hands and started to make gestures with them. That was another interesting thing about the girl. She was mute. As Aidon "listened" he smiled. This was another thing he knew Tavish liked about Petra, she always had the answers.

"BBQ, OK let's check it out."

A couple minutes later they were at a really wild looking place, called BBQ, or Bad Boys Quest. It was a hangout where only really wild pilots, gutsy young men, and the forces went. Aidon had been in it once. 

"Come on," he said to Petra. 

They entered the bar, and Petra waved a hand in front of her face for a second. Aidon could understand why. The smell of alcohol was so strong that someone who wasn't even drunk could pass out. He made his way to the bar, keeping a hand on Petra's arm. 

"Hi Kel, we need some info."

The bartender, a large man, with a cigar in his mouth turned and laughed. "Oh yeah Aidon. What kind of information?"

"I need to find a man named Duncan Larasso." Aidon tilted his head. "You know him?"

"Lets say I know exactly who he is," Kel turned his head to Petra and looked her up and down with a gleam in his eyes. "What do I get?"

Aidon, who caught the bartender's move suddenly lashed out, grabbing Kel's hand, and slammed it down on the bar, with the fingers spread out. He leaned forward.

"I'll tell you what you get if you don't tell us? A injury to the hand that won't heal." With that he pulled out something and flicked his wrist. A blade snapped out of the pocketknife in his hand. 

Kel frowned. "All right, all right. You see that table over there by the window."

Aidon and Petra looked in that direction, and saw a couple of regular pilots playing a game of cards with a couple of Forces pilots. He nodded.

"The pilot with the black vest, light hair, and blue eyes is your man."

Aidon gave Kel a smirk. "Thanks." Then he let go of the bartender's hand and they walked towards the table. 

"Excuse me Mr. Larasso?"

The guy stood up and turned around. He glared at Aidon and Petra, and out of the corner of his eye, Aidon saw Kel slap his forehead. "Uh oh," he muttered.

"Do you know that calling someone by a different name is an insult boy."

Aidon kept his mouth shut seeing that this guy was like a foot taller than him, and just stared. The guy grabbed him by the collar and yanked him forward. "It's also rude to just sit and stare at people."

Then before Aidon could do anything, the guy, who Aidon knew now was stone dead drunk, punched him hard in the face. Aidon felt himself fly backwards and ram into another table. His body, especially his nose, hurt like hell as he groaned and sat up. Petra ran over to him, and quickly asked him in their silent language if he was OK. He nodded, and wiped blood from his heavily bleeding nose. Just then the guy appeared over them, swaying slightly. He had a broken bottle raised and Aidon had a very bad feeling of what was about to happen next. But suddenly something lashed around the bottle yanking it from the goon's hand. The guy whirled around, and Aidon saw a young Forces pilot holding a whip, and another blond man holding a blaster. The blond guy stepped forward and even though he was quite a bit shorter than the goon, got in his face. 

"Why are you hassling these kids, you interrupted my game."

"Buzz off."

The guy tilted his head and laughed. "That wasn't very nice, but then I guess this isn't either." With that he kicked the man hard in the groin, the goon went down to his knees. The blond turned to some other guys who looked like the goon's friends and shook his head. "Get this carcass out of here, before I hurt more than his pride."

The guys nodded, and grabbing their friend dragged him out. The blond haired man smirked and went back to his table. The young pilot nodded at them, giving Petra a smile. He folded up a whip and hooked it to his belt. The he joined the man with blond hair and another man at a table. Petra turned to Aidon and nodded. She helped him stand up and they made their way to the table. 

"Excuse me, Mr. Larasso?"

The blonde guy looked up. "You found me."

Aidon breathed a sigh of relief as he held a napkin up to his nose.

Duncan grinned. "Have a seat boys."

Petra glared at him, and Aidon yanked her down on top of his lap. The young man laughed and Petra turned her stare on Aidon who gave her a quick grin. Then he was all business again. "I'm here with a message. You have to come with me to the hanger at midnight."

Duncan frowned. "Why?"

Aidon caught Petra's glance at the other two men and he turned to Duncan. "Maybe we should discuss this in private."

Duncan shook his head. "No need for that son. I'll probably tell them anyway."

Aidon sighed. "The Senator is planning on murdering the Jedi by tomorrow night. Tark has already been informed, and I was sent to you by Tavish."

"Who?" Duncan asked. "And why does the senator want to kill my friends."

"Tavish is the senators son and he want's to kill the Jedi because they're about to uncover something hidden." Said the pilot with the whip.

Aidon turned to the young pilot. "How do you know that," he hissed.

"One I'm friends with Conrad, and two anybody with half a brain could figure that out. Why else would the Jedi's lives be in danger?"

Petra looked at the pilot and suddenly her hands flashed quickly. The man frowned. ""What was that?"

"What's your name?" Aidon asked.

"Oh Blaine, Blaine Russo. I'm a pilot for the Black Squadron."

"And I'm Duke Garren," the third man finally spoke up.

"Well Blaine you're right. The Jedi are going to be killed before they discover something. Tavish is going to Meldona to try and talk peace."

Duke laughed. "You think they'll let him pass. He'll never get to talk peace, not with them."

"Not unless he knows someone who can get them in," Blaine said and leaned back.

Duncan held up a hand. "Wait where do I come in?"

"Tonight at midnight, you're going to fly Tavish and the Jedi to Meldona."

Duncan nodded. "But Blaine just said he'll never get past the guards."

"Unless he knows someone who can get him in."

Duncan turned to Blaine. "What are you hiding?"

Blaine gave him a lopsided smile. "The Black Squadron is not a Forces squadron."

Aidon looked at him. "What?!"

Duke grinned. "The squadron is made up of spies for the faction, we were assigned to learn the layout of the land. Not to kill anyone, but just learn how our people could get in."

"But you've killed members of the faction," Aidon pointed out.

Blaine's eyes flashed. "Yes I know, but to our leader it's a price to pay."

Duncan snorted. "A war over politics."

Aidon glanced at him and turned back to Blaine. "Who's your leader?"

Duke and Blaine exchanged a glance. "Our leader doesn't want war but he will do what needs to be done, except speak to the Senator and his family, but I think I could arrange a meeting."

Aidon raised an eyebrow. "Really? How?"

Duke smiled. "Blaine is the leader's brother."

Aidon turned to Blaine, who nodded. "All right, but how will you meet there."

"Well tonight, around midnight, we are going out on a patrol. We could just have the squadron say we got blasted out of the air by Meldona ships. They wouldn't come looking. The Forces think it's a waste of time. We'll meet with you at a small market bar called the Black Dragon. It's right by the landing docks. You won't miss it."

Duncan nodded. "OK we have a plan." He turned to Aidon and held up a hand. "Take me to your leader."

Tark paced outside the offices of Senator Tora for two hours. Finally he retired to Duncan's flat to meditate. Near dusk Rib and Elliot came back. They both looked exhausted and Elliot especially did not look at all happy.

"Master Saln, I'm so glad your back. Something has happened, and we have little time." Tark jumped up and started talking. Rib held up his hands.

"Wait please, slow down. Use the technique I showed you and calm yourself." By this time Elliot had fallen on the couch, as Tark quickly ran through the calming technique Elliot spoke through the pillow he held over his head.

"I don't care how important it is. All the troops that this mudball has in its Forces could come through that door right there," he pointed at the said door," and that still would stop me from getting some rest. I have to tell you, I've never met someone so stubborn in my life, how he thinks he can get…would someone turn that light off please!!, How he can get away with what he does…"

"Master Elliot would you be quiet this is important.." Tark was practically jumping up and down. Rib looked aghast.

"Tark, that was rude.. "Tark cut him off.

"No wait, we have exactly 40 minutes to get to the palace gardens. There we will meet a person who will take us to Duncan. Duncan will then pilot us to Meldona. If we don't go, then we're dead." All this was said as fast as he could. Elliot mumbled something about shutting up the people in the street below. " Don't they know I've had a hard day…my training did not include this." 

Rib turned to his friend. "Diplomacy is learned my friend."

Tark was almost yelling now. "MASTERS, we have to go now!!! "

"Tark please, this is unbecoming. Until you explain yourself further we aren't going anywhere."

Elliot walked over to the window, his intentions being to tell the people below in a very un-jedi-like manor to shove it. "Uh…Rib…yea he's right. We're going…NOW!"

Rib ran to the window and looked down. The doorman was arguing with several hostile looking men. The conversation went along the lines of, you can't come in here to yes we can. Neither would budge. Which was just as well, thought Rib, it'll give us more time to get away. He had no doubt that Tark's yammering of being killed was true. Though he did think he could handle a few thugs he didn't want to expose a very inexperienced padawan to fighting at this moment.

Tark began to push his master to the door." Come on! Let's go, we don't have a lot of time!"

Rib nodded and Elliot, who was now all business stepped in front of Rib. "Wait, those men down there must have been sent by the senator, he's the only one who knows we are staying here. Which means he's got a lot of fire power in his hands. He may not keep to subtle tactics after this."

Rib frowned. " What makes you think the senator is the only one who knows we are here? "

Elliot looked slightly embarrassed. " Well, I sorta edited the land lords memory. Far as I know he's the only other person who knows Duncan isn't the only one staying in this flat. Think about it Rib," he added as Rib started to say something about the memory tampering, " it's just me and you against whoever Tora sends against us. Plus you have Tark here to look after. We aren't really "equipped" to handle a whole planetary defense force."

" What do you have in mind?" Tark questioned. Maybe he had misjudged this Elliot.

"I can get off the planet or at least try to send a message to the council. They should know the situation has gotten more complicated. We aren't dealing with a simple negotiation anymore. There's something deeper." Elliot started toward the door. "You go and meet Duncan. I'll find you wherever you end up."

Tark looked out the window. The thugs were gone. "Yea OK Elliot. Great, notify the council, good plan. Now can we please go? I don't feel like having those men following us. If we kill them it will put Tora on our scent right? So we go." 

"No argument here padawan. Good luck Elliot. I'll see if I can't quiet this storm before the council needs to send reinforcements."

Elliot nodded and ran out onto the balcony. Looking around he jumped to the ground using the Force to slow his fall. The last Tark saw of him he was running down the street. Then Rib pulled him into the hall and they were running in the opposite direction. Taking a round-a-bout way to the palace, which wavered in the distant perimeter lights. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Yes everyone knows by now. The only thing we own are our characters. Please don't sue.

CHAPTER FIVE

The sun had set. Local time said it was around nine o'clock. Tavish set his watch. He had four hours before he had to meet Aidon and Duncan at the ship hanger. Four hours in which to wait, and grow ever more nervous. Tavish retired to his room, not wishing to deal with his father at all during the evening. He had already heard Tora complain, during dinner, about the Jedi. The meeting had not gotten anyone anywhere. And Tora found the Jedi infuriating in the fact that they seemed to refuse to take a stand on any issue. Constantly pumping for information, and suggesting things but never voicing their own opinions. Tavish knew the truth to be closer to Tora demanding and the Jedi simply not having the authority to meet those demands. His father could be such a child. 

He checked his watch again, and started pacing his room. Looking out the windows upon the city and wondering how the others were faring. A knock on his door made him jump.

" Enter." He called. 

Conrad poked his head around the opening door and looked around. Seeming satisfied he walked into the room and dropped into a red chair near a sitting table. He propped his feet on the sitting table and looked expectantly at Tavish who had not moved from his position at he window. When it was clear that Tavish wasn't going to initiate a conversation, Conrad ran a hand through his long blonde mane and broke the silence. 

"Every now and again, I catch myself thinking you're a smart kid, that you wouldn't do anything stupid or dangerous without telling me. Then of course you do something to prove me wrong."

Tavish turned from the window, his brow furrowed. " Excuse me?"

"What are you up to Tavish? Its OK, you can speak freely. You know I don't have any bugs on me. And I swept this room myself not fifteen minutes ago. So tell me, what exactly are you planning?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh come off it Tavish. I'd like to think I'm your friend that has a job as your bodyguard. Not some hired stranger. Tell me what's going on. I saw you in the gardens with Aidon and that Jedi apprentice. Now tell me why you were talking in such hushed tones."

"We were just talking. God, I don't have any friends anyway. I can't make any without you dreaming up some big conspiracy theory?" he turned has back and Conrad.

"OK, that's fine. I'll just go tell your father that he needs to alert security to lock down the palace."

Tavish turned, angry. "You wouldn't. You hate him as much as I do!"

"When your safety is concerned I do what I have to. That's my JOB! Now tell me what's going on so I can make sure you stay ALIVE. Or, I can just vacuum seal this place and make sure not even a pathogen could harm you. "

Tavish sighed. He knew he could trust Conrad with his life. But there were other lives at stake here, and he didn't want that burden on Conrad. Who would most certainly take it upon himself to make sure each and every one of the Jedi and their friend stayed unscathed. It didn't matter that Conrad had absolutely no idea what was going on. Or did he?

"Conrad, you wouldn't happen to know my father's plans for the next few days would you?"

"I make it my business to know the actions of every person in this palace."

"So you would know his plans for our diplomatic guests? Even though they may not be "public record".

"I may know something about Tora's plans for them." Conrad raised his eyebrows.

"Well good. I'm trying to keep them alive then. Is that simple enough basic for you?"

Conrad grew more serious. "Tavish, do you realize what your getting yourself into? This isn't some game. If you were caught, then your father would know you were moving against him. I have it on good authority that Tora will not be pleased with you."

"So what, who cares. Besides I wont get caught if you help me." Seeing Conrad's protective look, the one that meant no, Tavish spoke again quickly. " If you help me then I wont get caught. If you don't help me than there is a chance I'll get caught. Its your job to keep me safe. And whether you agree to help me or not I'm still going through with my plan. "

"Not if I lock down the palace."

" Yes I will. You know I will find a way to get out and help my friends."

Conrad sighed. "All right. What do you want me to do?"

"Cover for me. If any one asks about me tell them something believable."

"Don't you think it would be more believable that your body guard went with you?"

Tavish set his jaw. It probably would be best, but then there would be no one on his "team" here to monitor his father's actions.

"Look Conrad, do this for me. Ill be back in two days at most. I'm taking the Jedi to Meldona. There, hopefully, they can talk with the faction leader and get him to agree to some sort of peace. One that can be offered to my father. Or better yet, they can find a way to get him out of office. They can't do any of that while they are fighting for their lives here. I'm buying them time."

Conrad nodded in response and walked out of the room. Tavish took that for his blessing and decided he would be better off waiting in the gardens for the Jedi.

Rib and Tark were half way to the palace and facing their second group of patrolmen. Rib was taking a long winding way to avoid pursuit and get them to the gardens in one piece. He was proud of his apprentice for handling himself well during the last hour. His first mission was a little more action packed than he would have liked but his padawan was acting like a seasoned Jedi in most respects.

Sabre out, but not activated Tark peaked around a corner. 

" It looks clear. I'm not sensing any malice. I say we cross here and then a strait shot to the palace."

"We'll cross here padawan, but we keep our course erratic."

"Why? We can more than handle these patrols."

Rib sighed, a seasoned Jedi in MOST respects. " I would like to keep casualties to a minimum. It will draw us less attention. "

"OK, lead on Master."

The two Jedi crossed into shadows and continued on their way. The patrolmen behind them continued to follow the same alleyway, and the one that did manage to spot the two cloaked figures running in the other direction felt a tickling sensation at the back of his head. He blinked, couldn't remember what it was that he had been thinking about, and followed the rest of the patrol. 

Rib and Tark continued to the palace and found Tavish pacing impatiently. "Where in the Sith have you been?"

Rib raised an eyebrow, and was about to say something, when shouts came from the palace. An alarm went off, and Tark looked startled. Tavish cursed under his breath. How in the Sith did they know already? "We have to leave, now. I believe we've just been caught."

"No you think?!" Tark muttered. Rib gave him a sharp glance and they hurried to catch up with Tavish, who had already started to exit.

Aidon paced and cursed under his breath. "Where the Sith are they!"

Duncan, who was propped against the wall, feat on the table, looked up. "Chill out kid. They've still got half an hour."

Aidon glared at him, but lowered his hand to his blaster when he heard someone coming up the ramp. Petra raised her head and looked at him, alarmed. Duncan laid a hand on his blaster. The person had a dark green cloak on, which concealed the face. Aidon tensed, but then broke into a grin, as the person lowered the hood. "It took you long enough. You're half an hour late."

Bectra Doon shrugged. "I had to help a patient Aidon, calm down. Where's Tavish and your friends?"

"They aren't here yet, but…"

Just then Tavish, Tark, and Rib ran into the room. Tavish shot a look at Duncan. "Get this piece of junk off the ground!"

Duncan opened his mouth to snap a remark when Rib held up a hand. "Do it."

Duncan pushed himself up, muttering about pieces of junk, and hurried to the cock-pit. Rib sat down in the co-pilot seat. "Look!" Tark yelled and pointed out the window. Five men were running towards their ship. Tavish grabbed the back of Duncan's chair. "Take off, now!"

"Kid, I don't care if you're the chancellor…"

"Duncan, now!" Rib exclaimed. Tark glanced at his master, but kept his mouth shut. 

"Fine fine." With that he took off.

"How can you fly this thing?" Tavish asked with a frown. Aidon grinned at the look on Duncan's face. The older man stepped forward. "Ok kid, get this straight. I'm not a senator's son, but on this ship I AM THE BOSS. You got that, or do I have to demonstrate."

The ship was silent, and Aidon was trying his best not to laugh. Tavish, trying to hang on to his pride, nodded. 

"Ok, how long until we're there?" Rib asked to break the tension. 

"About two hours, IF we don't get tied up in landing procedures," he rolled his eyes and then glanced at them. "Find something to do, but, there are two conditions. One, you don't mess up anything, and two you," he pointed at Tavish, "stay the Sith away from me."

Tavish rolled his eyes and stormed out. Aidon glanced at Petra. "You handle this one sweetheart."

She shook her head and hurried after Tavish. Rib glanced at Tark. "Practice time."

Tark raised an eyebrow. "Now?"

"Yes now, we'll start with a simple exercise. Find somewhere on the ship. "Hide" there, and block out you're force signature. I'll try to find you."

"But won't that take time."

Rib paused, trying to find the right way to put his next statement. "I do not believe so Padawan."

Tark blushed, and then hurried out of the room. 

Aidon laughed. "Well at least you put it in a nice way."

Rib frowned and then waited. Aidon walked over to Bectra, who was organizing some herbs. 

Tark wiped his brow with his sleeve. It had only taken five minutes for Rib to find him, but the master said that was not unusual. Then they had trained for twenty minutes with remotes. He'd definitely be sore from that tomorrow. Now they were sparring. Rib had insisted that they still be on training level. Not as low as the usual level in the temple, but still not able to cause any damage too serious. 

Tark wielded the sabre he'd built on their trip to the planet. The green blade met Rib's blue one with ease, but Tark knew it was because his master was not using full force. Tark could feel himself growing agitated that he wasn't able to really fight Rib yet. The master was just too good of a swordsman, and though Tark was the best in his class, he was nowhere near ready to really fight. Reaching out to his master, he felt a deep calmness, and sighed inwardly. He wished he had that patience. 

Rib stopped abruptly and Tark almost lost his balance. "Master?"

"We're here, that's enough for now. You did very well Padawan, and do not worry, one day you will have that patience."

Tark blushed at having been caught but bowed his head slightly and powered down his sabre. Then he followed his master to the cock-pit. Duncan was cursing repeatedly and Tark laughed when he realized it was directed at a member of a landing crew. 

"Now listen you bantha kissing, worm eating Sith, I'm going to land, and I'm going to land now. If you have a problem with it, then you can take it and shove it up…"

"Duncan," Rib hissed. "I don't think that'll get us in any faster."

The smuggler turned and rolled his eyes. "Ok why don't you try it. Do that thing where you wave your and make people…"

"Alright, fine do it your way."

"Um alright sir, you have your clearance," the stuttering voice said.

"Thank you," Duncan snapped and flipped the communication off. Then he took the ship in. "Alright people let's go."

The seven walked out of the hanger and looked around. Duncan was looking for the Black Dragon. "I thought he said this place was easy to find."

Aidon raised an eyebrow. "Duncan you're a pilot, it's easy to find if you're the right person. You think some guy's gonna be allowed to walk into a bar full of smugglers and hot shots."

"I am a smuggler and I don't see it."

"Then why don't we just ask," Bectra stated. 

Duncan rolled his eyes. "Because sweetheart, you just don't go around asking someone if they know where a bar for smugglers is."

Tark looked around but stopped when a man all in black, with wild hair, glance around and walk down a dark alley. "Why don't we follow him?"

Duncan paused, then started walking briskly towards the alley. "Come on."

Tark glanced at Rib, who just shook his head. 

They found the entrance to the Black Dragon at the back of the alley. A small sign was at the top of the doorway. 

"Hey Duncan, I found it," Aidon said with a grin.

Duncan glared at him and shoved open the door. It was even worse than the BBQ inside. The smell of alcohol was twice as bad, and the smoke was so thick, it choked them. Plus, the place was very hot. 

"No wonder smugglers like it here," Duncan remarked. "It's so bad, buyers would give you anything you want just to leave."

"Alright, alright, let's just find Blaine and Duke," Aidon said. It didn't take long to find the two pilots, and introductions were made. 

"So Blaine, did you get us in?"

"Yeah you'll get twenty minutes."

"Twenty minutes!" Tavish exclaimed. "How can we do anything in twenty minutes?"

"I don't know, but you better think of a way, cause that's all he's going to give you."

Tavish frowned but kept his mouth shut. 

"Oh and he also said that only you, you're aide, and the Jedi can be in the room."

Duncan rolled his eyes. Tavish nodded. "Alright, Aidon you'll be my aide for today. Duncan can you take Petra and Bectra back to the ship and wait?"

"Oh yes your honor, my pleasure," Duncan said sarcastically.

Bectra glared at Tavish. "I'm not going back with him."

Aidon sighed. "Bec come on, we have to go and we have to know that you are safe."

"I refuse to be in the same ship alone with him."

"Elliot has know this man for a long time, he may be rude at times, but he is honorable," Rib added.

Duncan nodded. "Thank you."

Bectra crossed her arms. "Absolutely not."

Duncan sighed. "Fine, then I'll carry you." With that he grabbed the woman and threw her over his shoulder. 

"Put me down you nerf-herder!"

Duncan nodded to Tavish and then started towards the door. "Jeez sweetheart, you're heavier than I thought."

"How dare you…you stupid…"

Bectra's cries were drowned out as the smuggler left the bar. The scene left a few people staring but they went right back to their drinks. 

Duke shook his head. "Alright let's go."

Tavish paced impatiently. "Is your brother always this punctual?"

Blaine smirked. "Only when he has to deal with snobs."

Aidon glared at the young pilot. "Why don't you shut up."

"Leave it alone Aidon," Tavish said. 

Rib was kneeling by the wall in meditation, guiding Tark with him. 

Aidon turned to them. "Are you staring at the wall for a reason?"

Rib opened his eyes. "Do not make sarcastic remarks on things you don't understand."

Aidon frowned, about to snap back, when the door opened. An aide stuck her head out the door. "Mr. Russo will see you now."

"About time," Tavish muttered. 

They followed the aide in and were greeted by a tall blond man. "Mr. Tora, how good of you to come."

Aidon raised his eyebrow. Tavish nodded. "Mr. Russo."

"Sit please, and who are your companions?"

"This is Master Rib Saln, and his apprentice Tark. And this is my aide, Aidon Doon."

"Ah well pleased to meet you. Now shall we discuss a way to solve this problem."

"Yes, Mr. Russo, I have reason to believe my father is not going to come to any reasonable terms for a treaty. I come here in behalf of our people. My father may be a harsh dictator, but our people do not want war."

"I understand this Mr. Tora, but you must also understand, that the people of the faction can not survive without supplies. Without trade, we will perish. Surely you can understand this."

"Yes I can, but I believe that if can give me enough time, matters can be worked out in the Galactic Senate."

"I have reason to believe that the Galactic Senate is corrupt."

Rib glanced sharply at the man. "What makes you say that Mr. Russo?"

"Instinct Master Saln. Senator Tora is not the only dictator in the galaxy."

"Please Mr. Russo, all I'm asking for is three weeks. If matters are not settled in three weeks, I will not try and persuade you again."

Russo leaned back in his chair, in thought. After a few minutes he sighed. "Against my better judgement, I will give you three weeks. But if matters are not settled by then, I will not wait any longer to take actions I deem necessary."

"Thank you Mr. Russo. We are…"

Suddenly Rib and Tark jumped up, but before their cries of warning could be heard, there was a sudden blast of heat and then blackness.


End file.
